


Lightsabers

by Jillie_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crazy Prepared, Gen, Teenage Logic, What Happens when you don't clean your room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan has stumbled across a secret of Anakin's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Star Wars only the idea of this fic.
> 
> *Anakin's lightsaber is broken in half.* "Not again. Obi-Wan's going to kill me." -Star Wars: Attack of the Clones

Anakin knew he was in trouble. Obi-wan had that slightly dark humor look in his eyes. He only had that look when he was more angry than amused, annoyed that he did find the situation, even remotely, funny.

"Anakin, please sit down." Obi-wan said, setting a bag on the table.

Anakin, in his mind, ran through everything that he had done with or without his master knowledge but nothing seemed to pop out at him.

"Yes, Master?" The Padawan asked after he was seated at said table.

Instead of answering, Obi-wan took hold of the bottom of the bag and turned it on its end, spilling its contents for the seventeen-year-old to see.

Fourteen identical lightsabers.

Fourteen identical lightsabers that Ani had been sure were safe in the dresser he practically never used.

Anakin looked at Obi-wan who merely shrugged and said, "You need to pick up your room more."

Suddenly, it occurred to Ani what had happened. Obi-wan had grown too annoyed with the state of the Padawan's room, so he had done the laundry (the mess had been mainly clothes) and while putting them away in the seldom-used dresser found the stash of lightsabers.

"You don't need to clean my room." Anakin pointed out annoyed.

"Anakin, you couldn't walk from one side of the room to the other." Obi-wan stated, the dark humor still in his eyes.

"You could make it to the bed. As long as you can make it from the bed to the door..." the Jedi master cut the misguided Padawan's ideal short.

"How many were there?"

"Twenty...ish."

Obi-wan glared.

"Twentyfive."

Obi-wan continued to glare.

"Thirty, there were thirty."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow in addition to the already existing glare.

"I swear I only made thirty."

"Padawan, do you know how many lightsabers I have used in my life?"

"Three?"

"Five. My training, my first, the replacement after my first was destroyed, my Master's, and my current one. You have gone through three time's that...in a week."

"That's not fair, they've lasted for about four months-"

" _Four months?_ "

How could Ani fall for such an obvious trick? Make it sound much worse than expected and have him counter with how bad it really was.

"Anakin, that's roughly a lightsaber a week!"

"NO, no. Some have lasted more than a week!"

"Which means that inordinate amount of lightsabers have had rather SHORT lives." Obi-wan sighed, hands on his hips. "Anakin, a lightsaber is a Jedi's life..."

Anakin sat up straight, nodded every now and then, and paid little attention to the speech that he had heard so many times he could say it with his master; complete with gestures and sighs.

"...Do you understand, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master."

Obi-wan eyed the younger man. "You are to take apart these lightsabers and put the pieces back in the stores so that someone who NEEDS a new lightsaber, may make one. Afterwards meditate on ways not to need a new lightsaber."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin pulled a lightsaber and started to dismantle it. For a moment he thought that Obi-wan was done until he spook again.

"And if you...annihilate another lightsaber, I expect to see a new model."

Anakin nodded, half wondering what would happen if his master ever found the different model back up 'sabers that were hidden under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by me telling my classmate about how my brother used to have so many lightsabers in his room that you literally be in arms reach of one anywhere in the room.


End file.
